


A Mother’s Blessing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Orphans, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Mother Maria Lane approves of Dee and Ryo’s relationship.





	A Mother’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 137: Blessing at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“I’m glad you finally sorted out your feelings for Dee,” Mother said as she set a cup of tea down in front of Ryo.

“Wha… How’d you know?” Ryo liked the elderly nun a lot, but sometimes it scared him how easily she seemed able to read his mind.

Mother chuckled. “Dee told me you two are together now. When he visits the talk always turns to you; you’re his favourite topic of conversation.”

Ryo blushed, ducking his head, suddenly embarrassed. “Oh.”

“You’re good for him, Ryo, a steadying influence; he needs that. He’s always been a bit reckless, given me more than my share of sleepless nights over the years. It’s good to know he has someone who genuinely cares about him watching his back and keeping him out of trouble.”

“I try,” Ryo said with a smile, “but it isn’t easy, he doesn’t always listen to me.”

“He can be stubborn, I grant you, but I guarantee he listens to everything you say, even if he doesn’t always follow your advice.”

“How do you know so much?” Ryo had been a little in awe of Mother Maria Lane since the day they’d met; she saw more clearly than anyone he’d ever known, and despite her religion, was fully accepting of love in all its forms. There was no prejudice in her that he’d ever been able to detect, just faith, a warm and loving heart, and endless depths of compassion, all wrapped up in a shell tough enough to stand up to anyone for the sake of her kids.

“I raised Dee for eighteen years and I know him as well as any mother can know her son. It makes no difference that we’re not related by blood; he’s my boy and always will be.”

“He’s lucky to have you as his Mother.”

“And he’s lucky to have you as his lover.” Mother reached across the table to squeeze Ryo’s hand. “Never let anyone convince you otherwise. I knew from the start that you were the right one for him, just as Dee did, and I wish you both a long and happy life together. Now drink your tea before it gets cold.”

“Yes, Mother. Thank you.” Ryo obediently picked up his cup.

“Okay!” Dee said, breezing into the orphanage’s kitchen and dumping his toolbox on the floor. “I put a new washer in the second-floor bathroom faucet, that should stop it drippin’, and I fixed the squeaky board at the top of the stairs. Anything else you need doin’?”

“No dear, I think that’s everything for today. Thank you.”

“No prob.” Dee threw himself into the chair beside Ryo’s and accepted the cup of tea Mother poured for him. He preferred coffee, but tea would do for now.

They sipped their drinks and chatted for a bit until Dee got to his feet and picked up his jacket. “We’d best get movin’ or we’ll be late for our shift.” Bending down, he kissed Mother lightly on the cheek. “If you need anything else fixin’ you know where I am.”

“Of course, dear. Now you two be careful at work.”

“We will, Mother,” Ryo assured her.

“Such good boys. You visit again soon, alright?”

“Count on it,” Dee promised. “C’mon, babe. Don’t wanna have the Chief breathin’ down our necks!”

As they made their way down the steps outside the front entrance, Dee nudged Ryo with his shoulder. “So, what were you two talkin’ about while I was playin’ handyman?”

“You mostly. I didn’t know you’d told Mother about us already.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s my family, the most important person in my life aside from you, and I’ve been bendin’ her ear about you ever since we met. Mother’s a good listener and she never judges. She likes you a lot.”

“I know, and I like her too. I think…” Ryo trailed off, frowning slightly.

“What?” Dee stopped and turned his full attention on his lover.

“She told me she’s glad we’re together and… I think in a roundabout way she gave us her blessing.”

Dee smiled. “No surprise there; she always has.”

The End


End file.
